Spencer's Secret
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story I made about Waverly Wilde and Spencer Vampine since they are the cutest couple I ever seen! (Waverly Wilde and Spencer Vampine AND the Cover Image belong to feverwildehopps. Check her out! *happy face emoji here because yeah*)


The cold wind was picking up. Most of the mammals had decided to stay at home from the chance of snow going to hit the utopia of theirs. Those including the 'Box' hybrid Waverly Wilde and her best friend Spencer Vampine, who was at the Bat-eared fox's home since Waverly wanted to spend the night there. The two were by themselves with Spencer's mom and siblings had to go get food for them and their guest. Meanwhile it was just them two, both leaning against the cold marble counter kitchen top as Waverly drank her boxed milk while on her phone. Spencer meanwhile was on his watching some videos to show with her sometimes when a funny moment was happening.

Meanwhile Waverly herself has been looking at sites that were all about asks and quizzes. It was like her guilty pleasure to read and do them. Maybe it was because she had control of what to say. Maybe it was just fun to do when boredom consumed her. The answer would never be solved honestly, even if Spencer was her best friend. It was a mystery to never be cracked open. There Waverly suddenly finished her mundane task of quizzes as she putted the phone into her pants pockets. Spencer still was on his phone with him reading one of his stories he wrote down during a sour mood. Though quickly the sight of Waverly got his spirits brightened up and cheery.

From there he putted his phone away but as soon as he did Waverly looked over to the bat-eared fox with her smile growing on her lips as Spencer looked over to see her smile. "Hey Spencer." Waverly told him as Spencer questioned her.

"Yeah Waverly?" Spencer asked with her rubbing her chin with one hand as obviously she was asking a question. The bat eared fox himself was ready however. The question felt like it was nothing but a piece of pie according to his mind. He was on the go to answer whatever she had planned. 'What is the craziest thing you done?' or maybe even a riddle since Spencer himself was ready for anything thrown his way.

"What's your biggest secret?" That question that came from Waverly, however, was not what Spencer had in mind.

"My- My biggest...secret?" Spencer got those words out of his mouth as his secret was too personal and too much even for Waverly. His mind was swimming with ideas to use as he could just do only but look at the precious 'box' of his. Her eyes, her face, her smile. All he could think about deep in his subconscious was her. His Waverly. With sparkling stars around her face and having a lovely shine to it. He felt mesmerised by her, like time itself had frozen solid.

He could never tell her that, not even if it was feeling like it was his chance to admit his feelings. He was afraid. Worried. Being so reckless could ruin everything. He just needed time. He need, most importantly, to think of a good white lie of a secret.

"Spencer?" Waverly said to wake up Spencer who was in his own little world. How long could it have been? Seconds? Minutes? It had probably been an hour and he was just standing there like a drunken fool. He shook his head and quickly the half truth had came out.

"My biggest secret is that I love...grapes." A quick save from the bat-eared fox. He could feel his soul was relieved. His nerves were kept calm.

"Oh that is pretty big. Maybe bigger than mine. I hate writing." Waverly spoke out while Spencer and her had shared a laugh.

"Oh you love writing, just prefer art since it is easier." Spencer had called out.

"True." Waverly admitted while she sipped her drink. "Hey wanna watch Vine compilations again?" The 'Box" said with her best friend bat-eared fox nodding and agreeing to watch some with her as the two walked over to the couch to play it on the big screen.

All the while Spencer felt calm, cool, and collected. He will tell her the real truth. One Day. For now, he has to show he is the best mammal Waverly will ever see.


End file.
